miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nicole2233/Magiczna Marinette
Oto nowe opowiadanie. Dedykacja dla Ellexa526. ::::::::::::: Prolog Cześć, jestem Marinette. Niby zwykła dziwczyna, ale mam sekret. Jestem czarodziejką! Mimo to, nie potrafię się jeszcze przemieniać. Poza szkołą na Ziemi, uczęszczam jeszcze do szkoły dla czarodziejek. Każda czarodziejka ma opiekunkę, inaczej Kwami. Moja to Tikki, małe stworzonko, przypominające biedronkę. Ojej, zapomniałabym powiedzieć o mojej mocy. Każda wróżka ma swoją moc, ja mam czterech żywiołów. Moja wychowawczyni ze szkoły magii mówi, że jest we mnie : Płomień Smoka, Oddech Natury, Moc Fali i Siła Wiatru. Twierdzi, że to najpotężniejsze moce w całym magicznym wymiarze. A teraz trochę o sytuacji obecnej. Niedawno zaczęły się wakacje i obóz letni. Są na nim też moi najlepsi przyjaciele - Alya, jej chłopak Nino i Adrien, w którym się zakochałam. Alya i Nino cały czas, albo mi się tylko zdaje... Ech, sama nie wiem! Ale zdaje mi się, że nas swatają, mnie i Adriena... Dobra, przejdę dalej. Niestety, jest też Chloe. Pewnie zepsuje mi całe 2 tygodnie wakacji, ale trudno! Najgorsze jest to, że w drugiej szkole wakacje zaczynają się trochę później i nie wiem jak podczas obozu mam tam chodzić. Cały czas pilnują nas wychowawcy. Jedynie w nocy nie. Ale coś wymyślę, narazie będę się bawić. Mam dwa dni na wymyślenie czegoś... Jeśli się spodobało, pisać w komentarzach, bo nie mam weny i jak się nie podoba to nie będę pisać na Wikię. :::::::::::: :::::::::::: Rozdział 1 - Marinette, szybciej, bo spóźnimy się na śniadanie! - zawołała mnie Alya. - Już, już! - odpowiedziałam. Gdy byłyśmy już gotowe, pędem udałyśmy się do stołówki. Przy stoliku koło okna siedzieli już Nino i Adrien. Pomachali do nas na znak, abyśmy usiadły obok nich. Zrobiłyśmy tak. Na śniadanie jest jajecznica z bekonem. Potem mamy iść do lasu, rozbić namioty w przeznaczonym do tego miejscu i przenocować. Będę miała okazję poćwiczyć trochę moją moc. Taki warunek dała mi dyrektorka szkoły magii. Nie muszę chodzić na lekcje, ale mam trenować. Zjadłam. Idę się spakować. - Dobra...Namiot, jedzenie i picie, ubrania, szczoteczka do zębów, grzebień, podręcznik do szkoły magii i fiolki. Wszystko jest. - Marinette, a ja? - zaśmiała się Tikki. Racja. Zapomniałam. - Wybacz Tikki. - Nic się nie stało. Zabieram plecak i idę do recepcji. Tam zebrali się wszyscy. - Gotowa? - pyta Alya. - Tak. - mówię zdecydowanie. Wychodzimy. Idziemy około 20 minut i docieramy. Dzielę namiot razem z Alyą. Zaczęłam się już oddalać, ale zawołała do mnie moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. - Marinette, gdzie idziesz? - Ja? Ymmm... - zaczynam się jąkać. No nie, nie teraz. - Ja idę... zebrać jakieś kwiaty. Tylko nie mów wychowawcom. - Ok. -Adrien- Marinette gdzieś idzie, pójdę za nią. Co chwilę się rozgląda, a ja ciągle się chowam. W końcu stanęła. Usiadła na pustym polu trawy i chyba zaczęła medytować. Nagle "przyległo" do niej jasno-niebieskie światło. Nie mogę uwierzyć. Ona lewituje! W miejscu gdzie wcześniej siedziała pojawił się krąg białych kwiatów, a na ich środkach płomienie. Wokół niej pojawiły się kule wody, a kule otaczały małe trąby powietrzne. Wygląda to niesamowicie. Proszę o to samo co poprzednio, czyli zostawienie komentarza z oceną.:) ''' ::::::::::::: ::::::::::::: '''Rozdział 2 - Marinette..? - pytam niepewnie. Odwróciła głowę gwałtownie. - Adrien!? - krzyknęła przestraszona. Trąby powietrzne zniknęły, kule wody zgasiły płomyki i ochlapały Marinette. Kwiaty zostały. Co ona robi? Strzela we mnie jakąś zieloną kulą mocy. A to co? - Aaaaa! - krzyczę wisząc do góry nogami z jakimiś pnączami zawiązanymi wokół kostek. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś!? - Poszedłem za tobą. - Ech, jeszcze tego mi brakowało. Dobra, uprzedzając pytania. Jestem czarodziejką. Mam moc czterech żywiołów. Poza szkołą na Ziemi, chodzę do szkoły magii. Nikt o tym nie wie. Znaczy, poza tymi z magicznego wymiaru. - Po pierwsze. Możesz postawić mnie na ziemię? - Jasne- mówi, a pnącza powoli stawiają mnie na ziemi i puszczają moje kostki. - Po drugie. Nie wie nikt, tak? - Tak. - A twoi rodzice? - Ci których znasz to nie są moi prawdziwi rodzice, tylko opiekunowie. Moi biologiczni rodzice są w magicznym wymiarze. - Aha. Ok. - mówię, a ona robi zaniepokojoną minę - Co się stało? - Wi - wi - wilki! Kryj się za mną! - mówi, a ja wykonuję polecenie. Nagle pojawia się wokół nas pomarańczowa tarcza. Jeden z wilków szczeknął, a osłona pękła. - Marinette- - O nie... - powiedziałam, a on spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem - Znalazł mnie! Wiej! - Kto cię znalazł? - pyta biegnąc. - Władca Ciem. To zły czarownik, który chce zdobyć moją moc. Te wilki są pod jego kontrolą! - krzyczę przerażona nie na żarty. :::::::::::: :::::::::::::: Rozdział 3 - Ok, nie wszystko zrozumiałem, ale większość - mówi Adrien, a ja w tym czasie wymyślam plan działania. - Słuchaj, mam pomysł - mówię zdyszana - tylko się zatrzymajmy, a ty nie ruszaj się stąd, chyba że coś się nie uda, jasne? - Dobra - mówi niepewnie. - Adrien - Mimo że nie do końca jestem przekonany do jej planu, zgadzam się. Zaraz, co ona robi? Wewnętrzne strony dłoni stają się pomarańczowoczerwone. Nagle zaczyna szybko biec do przodu, prosto na wilki! - Marinette! Nie! - krzyczę, ale ona nic. Łał, no nie. Ona robi salto i dotyka dłońmi, grzbietu jednego wilka za drugim, odbijając się na rękach. Nie wiedziałem, że ona tak potrafi. Gdy na W-F mieliśmy "lekcję popisów" zawsze tylko pokazywała to samo, czyli : stanie na rękach, wiszenie na drabinkach tylko nogami itp. A potrafi coś takiego. Wszystkie wilki uciekły. - Łał - mówię pół - szeptem - CO TO BYŁO! - Ymm... Nic. Tego uczymy się w drugiej szkole. Znaczy, tylko te czarodziejki, które nie umieją się jeszcze przemieniać. Muszą się jakoś bronić i uciekać, nawet w trudnych warunkach. - Dlaczego uciekły? - Bo je poparzyłam. Moje ręce były gorące jak sam ogień. - Słuchaj, wracajmy. Długo nas nie było - mówię, a ona przytakuje. - Co macie na swoje usprawiedliwienie?! - mówi wściekła wychowawczyni. - Ja... Ummm - jąka się Marinette - Poszłam... po... kwiaty! Tak, kwiaty. Chcę zrobić sobie dzienniczek wakacyjny. A Adrien poszedł ze mną... - Ech, dobrze. Ale żeby mi to był pierwszy i ostatni raz. - Tak, proszę pani - mówimy skruszeni. - Marinette - - Marinette? - mówi Adrien. - Tak? - Jaki magiczny wymiar? - To miejsce dla czarodziejek, czarodziejów i magików. - A czym różnią się magicy od czarodziejów? - Czarodziej posługuje się czarami, a magik mieczem i w ogóle. - Aha. - Myślę, że wyjaśniłam ci już wszystko. - A Władca Ciem? - Mówiłam, to zły czarownik. Chce mojej mocy. Dlatego tu jestem, zamiast w magicznym wymiarze. Tu byłam bezpieczna. Ale on już wie, że ja tu jestem. I nie spocznie dopóki mnie nie znajdzie i nie odbierze mi mocy. :::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: Rozdział 4 - A co by się stało gdyby zdobył tą moc? - tyle pytań, zaraz nie wytrzymam. - Zawładnął by światem - mówię, staję i zaczynam gorączkowo grzebać w torebce. - Coś się stało? - pyta Adrien. - Muszę zadzwonić do pani Light, dyrektorki szkoły magii - wyjaśniam i wybieram numer. - Halo? - słyszę w słuchawce. - Pani Light? - Tak. Marinette? - Dokładnie. Musi pani wiedzieć. Władca Ciem. On, znalazł mnie. - Co?! - Niestety, to prawda - mówię ze smutkiem. - Posłuchaj, zostań tam. My wyślemy żołnierzy. - Ale dopiero, gdy go zobaczę. Jak pani wie, jestem na obozie. A nikt nie może wiedzieć o magii. - Tak... - Oprócz jednej osoby. - O czym ty mówisz Marinette? - Mój kolega z klasy, Adrien Agreste, dowiedział się, śledząc mnie. - Ech, no trudno. Ale nie może nikomu powiedzieć. - Tak, obiecał mi to - mówię uśmiechając się do niego i kończę rozmowę mówiąc - Do widzenia! - I co? - pyta. - Nic. Mam tu zostać. - Ale... Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. - Wiem, ale ja to nic. Cały świat i magiczny wymiar będzie poważnie zagrożony, jeśli on zdobędzie moją moc. - Jesteś aż tak potężna? - pyta z niedowierzaniem. - Tak, ale nie mogę używać mocy tutaj. Nawet jeśli bardzo chcę komuś pomóc. - W życiu tak bywa. - Niestety... - wzdycham. ::::::::::::: Rozdział 5 ''' - Emm, Marinette? - Tak? - mówię patrząc na moje buty, idąc do namiotu. - Chmury nie są nigdy fioletowe, prawda? - Co?! - odrywam wzork od ziemi i patrzę do góry. Widzę fioletowe chmury i postać ubraną w fiolet i czerń. Ma maskę. To Władca Ciem! - Uciekaj... - mówię przerażona. - Co? - chyba nie dosłyszał. - Uciekaj! Już! - powtarzam krzycząc. - Nie! Nie zostawię cię tutaj! - sprzeciwia się Adrien. - To sprawa między mną a nim, sprawa magii! - krzyczę nadal, już mam coś mówić, ale przerywa mi Władca Ciem. - No Marinette, nieciekawe spotkanie. Początek wakacji, lata... - Lepiej mów. CZEGO TU CHCESZ?! - wrzeszczę, i prawie natychmiast uzyskuję odpowiedź. - Ty dobrze wiesz. Oddaj mi swoją moc i lepiej zrób to szybko, bo mam coś na wymianę - mówi chytrym głosem i powoli zwija dłoń w pięść. Zaraz potem ukazują się bańki. Czarne, ale na tyle przezroczyste, że mogę zobaczyć w nich... Moich przyjaciół! - I co? - Nie mogę... - głos mi się załamuje. - No trudno. Wyślę ich do Obsydianu... - Nie! - teraz łzy spływają mi po policzkach. Nie mogę oddać mocy, ale też nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Władca Ciem wysłał moich przyjaciół do Obsydianu. Nagle, coś we mnie pęka. Zaczynam się świecić. - Adrien - Marinette zaczyna świecić. Zamyka ją jakiś jasnoróżowy kwiat. Nagle wyskakuje z niego przemieniona Marinette. Kwiat znika. Moja przyjaciółka ma sukienkę na ramiączkach do kolan. Jest w czterech kolorach, przechodzących od jednego do drugiego. Na samej górze jasny szary, potem niebieski, zielony i na samym dole sukienki czerwony. Jej skrzydła wyglądają jak skrzydła motyla. Są białe z tęczową, dość szeroką na około 5 cm obramówką. Ma rozpuszczone, dosięgające do ramion włosy. - Marinette - - Zmieniłam się w czarodziejkę... Zmieniłam się w czarodziejkę! - krzyczę radośnie, a tym w bańkach opada szczęka. A zwłaszcza Chloe. Postanawiam rozprawić się z Władcą Ciem. Wystrzelam promień ognia, ale to nie działa. To samo z innymi mocami. W głowie słyszę zdanie : Podążaj za głosem serca i nie poddawaj się. Powoli wzlatuję w górę. Jestem na wysokości Władcy Ciem. - Adrien - Z Marinette zaczynają "tryskać" jakieś kule, coś na kształt komet. Jedne czerwone, inne niebieskie, jeszcze inne zielone, a jeszcze inne jasnoszare. Teraz rozumiem te kolory. To symbolika czterech żywiołów. "Komety" uderzają w bańki, a one pękają. Ci, którzy w nich byli, lądują bezpiecznie na ziemi. - A teraz ty, Władco Ciem! - krzyczy Marinette i wysyła w stronę wroga czterokolorowy promień. - Nie! - krzyczy Władca Ciem i znika. - Marinette - Udało się! Pokonałam go! Teraz powoli macham skrzydłami i lecę w dół. Akurat otwiera się portal, a z niego wychodzi pani Light. Widzi mnie przemienioną. Ja, zamiast stanąć, od razu się kładę. Przemiana sama się cofa. - Marinette! - mówi pani Light i podbiega do mnie. - Pokonałaś go! On już nigdy nie powróci! - taka radosna. - Tak... Udało się! - wstaję do pozycji siedzącej. Podbiega do mnie Adrien i po prostu mnie przytula. Dość mocno. - Marinette, udało ci się! Koniec z twoim zagrożeniem. - Tak i mogę wrócić do domu! - mina mu zrzedła - Co? Co się stało? - Bo... Miałem ci to powiedzieć jeszcze przed zakończeniem roku, ale nie miałem śmiałości. Marinette, kocham cię i... czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - Adrien... Tak! - mówię radośnie i... całuję go. Potem musiałam oczywiście wszystkim wytłumaczyć co i jak. Postanowiłam zostać na Ziemi. No bo, trzyma mnie tu miłość. ::::::::::::: '''KONIEC I takim akcentem kończę to opowiadanie. Jeśli ktoś chce drugą serię, niech pisze w komentarzu. Będę pisać nawet dla jednej osoby:). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania